How We Became A Family
by Bright Shining World
Summary: How exactly did the FACE Family become, well, a family? Join Arthur, Francis, Alfred and Matthew in their story of how the famous Kirkland-Bonnefoy family came to be. Mainly FrUK in Human AU Rated T for England's potty mouth, rating may go up


The house was quiet and peaceful as Francis finally got to settle down in his living room. It wasn't the type of atmosphere that Francis thought he would find himself in, but it certainly was a good change from the flashing colourful lights and the disgusting breath of his drunken friends. Of course, Francis found the silence to be slightly creepy but he appreciated the calm air in his home.

As he took a sip from his caramelized coffee when the airy notes of his doorbell rang through his otherwise silent home. He groaned, extremely reluctant to leave his comfortable spot in his armchair but for the sake of being polite, he stood up and walked toward his front door.

Plastering on an overly-exaggerated friendly smile, he swung the door open, ready to brush off an overbearing salesman or a cute little girl scout only to find his infuriating yet endearing, and maybe cute, neighbour standing on his porch with an exasperated expression on his face.

The two men stared at each other for a few seconds until Francis notices the ridiculous frilly pink apron Arthur had on.

" Mon Dieu, Kirkland!" Francis cries, not bothering to hide the laughter in his voice," What is that ridiculous piece of clothing you have on? You look like a mismatched doll!"

Arthur sneers at him, his cheeks flushing with anger as Francis teased him mercilessly.

"Oh, shut up you damn frog!" he growls, running his fingers through his pale hair," I- er- need your help."

Upon hearing the Brit's rare request, Francis raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow, a confused expression on his face.

" _You_ ," he points a finger at Arthur before continuing," Want help from _me_?" he says, pointing his finger back at himself," Why?"

Arthur clenches his teeth together and lets out an angry breath. " _Yes_ ," he seethes," It appears that, er, the children don't enjoy my cooking so, um, I was wondering if you could, well, _help_ me."

Francis runs his tongue over his teeth in contemplation as Arthur quickly adds," _Please_."

Francis ponders over this for a few seconds before asking in a slow voice," You want me to cook for _children_ , you say?"

* * *

"And Alfred, _please_ , for the sake of the Queen, _stop hitting Matthew with your damn Lego bricks!"_

"But Mattie's playing the villain and I'm playing the hero! I'm _supposed_ to do it!"

"Alfred, I don't think that's how it works-"

Suddenly, a cry of pain rings through the Brit's household as a soft sob follows, along with an obnoxious laugh loud enough to wake up the entire planet.

"Alfred, _no_!"

Back in the kitchen, Francis chuckles at the small family's antics. In his short time in the Kirkland household, he had decided that Arthur wasn't _that_ bad, Alfred was an adorable little shit and Matthew was a cute little angel that needed some protecting from said adorable little shit.

Finishing off the meal for the two children, Francis turned off the heat of the stove and set the dishes onto the dinner table. Waltzing into the living room where the family was in, Francis merrily sang," Lunch is ready!"

Alfred cheered and raced into the dining room, followed by Arthur who was doing his best to comfort a sobbing Matthew as he carried him into the living room. Francis felt his heart sob as he saw the crying child in Arthur's arms.

The two walked into the dining room to find Alfred bouncing in his chair, looking excitedly at the new food set before him.

"Alfred please sit properly in your chair, you might fall," Arthur instructed tiredly as he balanced the crying toddler in his arms. Sensing his distress, Francis quickly stepped forward to take Matthew into his arms, earning a look of gratitude from Arthur.

And as Arthur was about to give Alfred a lecture about behaving himself in front of guests, the doorbell rang.

Not wanting to hear another word from his parent, Alfred hopped off his seat and ran to the door screaming," I'll get the door, old man!" with an exasperated Arthur following behind him along with a curious Francis with a quiet Matthew in his arms.

As Alfred unceremoniously swung open the front door, the lady standing there jumped at the sight of a tiny toddler screaming about cookies and not wanting them. Arthur quickly pulled Alfred away from the confused woman and started to apologise as Francis and Matthew peered over behind him.

"I'm so sorry about my son, he tends to do that a lot, unfortunately," Arthur apologised once more. The lady smiled in understanding as she proceeded to introduce herself as Ms Esther and that she was an inspector who had come to inspect the house for some research thing. Nobody was really listening since Alfred wouldn't shut up about his Lego tower.

Leading the lady in, the pair of adult blonds quickly settled the children down in the living room and let them play with their toys as Arthur and Francis led the lady around his house, watching as she scribbled notes onto her clipboard.

And as she made her way out of the house, she turned around, a soft smile on her face and said," You have a beautiful family, sirs."

The comment stunned the two into silence as the realisation sunk in. The woman thought that Arthur and Francis were a couple. Well then.

"I have two young ones at home, myself," she continued, completely oblivious to the awkward atmosphere eating away at the Brit and the Frenchman.

"That's wonderful, Miss, but, you see, we're not- We-" Arthur stuttered, his face burning.

"We appreciate your curiosity but as a couple with two young children that we have to attend too, we'll have to get back to our business," Francis interjected. The woman paused, a startled expression on her face before nodding in understanding a, finally, leaving the Kirkland household and the two in silence.

That is, until Arthur decides to shove Francis in his stomach.

"Arthur, why?!" he cries, clutching his stomach in pain.

" 'As a couple with two young children', you say! Really?!" Arthur exclaims in disbelief," We're not even _close_ to marital status!"

"Are you saying that you wouldn't marry _me_?!" Francis gasps," I take that as an offense, how dare you!"

"Oh please, why are you being so dramatic about this!" Arthur says, rolling his eyes.

"Hmph!"

When they make their way into the living room, they find the two children huddled together, giggling away. Arthur and Francis look at each other confused before Arthur approaches the two children asking," What are you two giggling about?"

Alfred and Matthew look at each other, trying to suppress their laughter before Alfred jumps up on his feet and yells," The lady thought you were married!"

Arthur doubles back in shock, not expecting the two to have heard the whole conversation with the woman from earlier.

"Does that mean you two might get married someday?" Matthew pipes up, a questioning look on his face. At this, Alfred doubles over in loud laughter as his father's face turns bright red once again.

"I- why-"

"Who knows, maybe one day we will," Francis answers wrapping an arm over Arthur's shoulders.

"Why would you-"

"Yay! Daddy's getting a date!" Alfred cheers, cutting Arthur off.

"What?!"

"So, you would give me permission to take your father out on a romantic dinner with me tomorrow at 7?" Francis asks, not taking his eyes off of the stammering Brit.

"We'll make sure of it!" Alfred confirms.

"We'll even dress him up in a fancy suit!" Matthew adds.

"Good!" Francis claps his hand together, making his way out of the house as the family of three follow," Arthur, I'll pick you up at 7 pm tomorrow. Wear something nice!"

And with that, Francis walked out of the house, a happy expression on his face, leaving the slightly confused Brit with his excited children.


End file.
